


The Robin With Its Burning Breast

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: Made for the Discovered in The Bleak Midwinter challenge at DIALJ. My prompt was "The Robin With its Burning Breast" from the poem "Winter" by Walter de la Mare





	The Robin With Its Burning Breast

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Discovered in The Bleak Midwinter challenge at DIALJ. My prompt was "The Robin With its Burning Breast" from the poem "Winter" by Walter de la Mare

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/macklingirl/63614131/289932/289932_original.png)


End file.
